


Anything But This

by VyeLoyomBrightwarrior



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Possession, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Though later (way later) it'll probably be Rush/Young, Torture, Violence, alien possession, but just yeah, not a good story, only read this if you have like no triggers probably cause yeah, same with relationships, so basically i am a total jerk to Rush, there are other characters sort of but not really so not tagging them, will add character and ship tags if the story gets to the point where they are in it moreso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyeLoyomBrightwarrior/pseuds/VyeLoyomBrightwarrior
Summary: Rush wakes up from stasis only to immediately be pulled out of his pod. The crew is acting off, and when they start hurting him, he's not sure what to do.





	1. What the hell is going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and welcome to the story! This is basically like my story Hurt but what happened and better written I think? So I may just write the story here and then not continue Hurt, or I may revamp it and continue it there. I'm not really sure yet. But anyway if you didn't read the tags, there is a lot of violence and angst and pain and torture and rape and just... yeah. This is not a good story if you're looking for any glimmer of happiness. So, here is the first chapter which turned out way longer than I thought it would so I'm actually really proud of myself. And I have no beta reader so any mistakes are mine.

His pod opens with a whoosh as he wakes, immediately disoriented because this was not how he’d imagined waking up. He’d planned to be one of the first people up, able to just stroll out of his pod and look at the console, getting readings for where they were and how the three years of stasis had gone. Instead the minute he’s awake, a hand shoots inside the pod, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling. Hard.

Rush stumbles out of his pod, barely managing to stay on his feet. He’s in the middle of a circle of people now, confusion spreading across his face as he whirls around, taking in the stares of Scott, Eli, TJ, Camille. Until his gaze lands on the man who’d pulled him out of his pod in the first place. Colonel Young. “What the hell is going on?” he asked, alarm growing because everyone else is just watching him, most looking a bit amused as if this is all some sort of prank. And Rush really doesn’t appreciate being pranked.

“Hell,” Young repeats, a smirk starting to grow on his face. “Yes, that pretty much describes the situation you put as all through, dragging us here to Destiny.” Rush shakes his head in confusion, taking a small step back.

“I thought we’ve been over this,” he states. “I did it so…”

“Enough,” Young cuts him off, and normally Rush isn’t one to let himself be silenced like that. But there is something in Young’s tone that warns him against speaking. Something cold and dangerous and almost cruel. “We aren’t going to listen to your excuses anymore. We aren’t going to listen to you at all. You had your turn to make us live in hell, and now it’s time for us to introduce you to yours.”

Scott and Greer step out of the circle towards him as Rush tries to comprehend what’s going on. The only thing that comes to mind is that this is some sick, twisted dream he’s having during stasis. Because whatever this is, it can’t be real.

He steps forward a bit, towards Young and away from Greer and Scott. “If this is some prank it’s not funny,” he says, even though he already knows it’s not. The look on everyone’s faces, from Young to Eli, show that whatever they are going to do, they’re serious about it. Nick has been in enough street fights to know how to get out of one that’s about to start, and he’s using a tactic he learned then, now. Act confused, act disbelieving. Make them think they’re catching you off guard, because then it’s easier to catch them off guard.

“It’s not,” Young assures him as Greer and Scott move to place their hands on him. But Rush is stepping swiftly back, their hands merely brushing his shoulders as he darts around behind Greer, shoving his way past Chloe and making a dash for the door. He’s succeeded in catching everyone off guard, so he makes it to the door without a problem. But the military training of half of his assailants kicks in. And besides that, it appears they’d been ready for this.

James is waiting when the door opens, a team of men right behind her. She swiftly takes him down, knocking his legs out from under him and pinning him to the ground. He tries to struggle for one brief moment until he realizes how futile it is when he’s surrounded by military officers determined to do… something to him. So he stills and lets Scott and Greer take ahold of his arms, dragging him to his feet when James gets off him.

Young stands there, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “And here I thought James and her team wouldn’t be necessary. You never fail to impress with your cleverness Rush. I’d say it’s something to be proud of but then, that’s what got you into so much trouble.” And then Young is walking off, Scott and Greer shoving Rush so that he’s following, with all of the other people trailing behind them. Rush feels almost as though he’s a prisoner being lead to his execution, and it terrifies him.

“What sort of hell are you putting me in then?” he asks, wanting to know so that he can prepare himself, even if it’s just in some small way. Half of him is sure that this will turn out to be just some prank. A joke. That they’ll lead him to somewhere on the ship and there will be a party set up and everyone will yell ‘surprise’ and he’ll act offended while being secretly pleased and they’ll celebrate being alive still. But a sinking feeling in his gut tells him that’s not what’s happening. Because if it was, wouldn’t Eli be the one that they’d surprise?

“I think it’s just easier to show you,” Young says without so much as slowing down. Rush is well aware that he’s not going to get more than that, so he doesn’t try, just walking along with the soldiers still holding his arms tight and hoping they get wherever they’re headed soon so that they can get this whole thing over with.

Feet clanging against the metal floor of Destiny is the only man made sound Rush can hear, and it’s not a very comforting one. It feels like he’s marching closer and closer to his doom, and he wishes someone would talk. Anyone. Hell, Eli could gap about one of those science fiction shows he likes to watch for all Rush cares. He just wants something other than the clang of boots and the small comfort the hum of Destiny brings.

If this is all just some prank, Rush is going to make sure they all get earfuls about this. Because this isn’t funny, not at all. Maybe if they’d done it differently he’d find it bearable, but this? No, this isn’t okay on any level because Rush is starting to seriously consider the notion that they are going to chuck him out an airlock, and it’s terrifying.

But then they get to where they are going, and Rush’s mind jumps back to the surprise party idea because here they are, on the observation deck. But there isn’t anything ready, no make shift decorations or signs. Not even Brody’s alcohol sitting out on the counter. It’s just… empty. He looks at Young as the man turns to face him, everyone else filing in behind. Young waits for everyone to squeeze in and Rush finds his apprehension rising with each moment. What, is this going to be some sort of hazing? That is the last and only idea that Rush has, other than the dream one. Oh goodness how he wishes this was all just a dream.

Everyone who had been there when he woke from the pods has finally gathered in the room, and Young smiles. It’s a bit creepy, what with the FTL lights flashing behind him through the window. His face is shadowed a bit, the lights flashing behind him. Rush swallows hard and clenches his hands into fists to relieve some of the tension he’s felling as Young starts to speak.

“Here we are now, finally about to pay Rush here back for all the shit he did to us.” He gets some cheers for that, scattered clapping. All he gets from Rush though is a glare. “So, let’s not waste any time,” Young states, staring down Rush then. Rush doesn’t dare to advert his gaze. He’s not doing anything that could be seen as a sign of submission. He doesn’t know what this is but he’s not just going to play along and he’s not going to just give them what they want. Whatever that is. So when Young gives him a command, all he can do is stare, dumbfounded. “Take off your clothes.”

Greer and Scott step back as if to let him do as Young asked, but all Rush does is try to draw himself up to his tallest height and glare back at Young. He knows he’s not tall, but he also knows that he can create a presence in a room that terrifies even the toughest of men. And he’s hoping that he can pull that off right now. “Take off my clothes and… what? Streak for all the universe to see?” he asks as he gestures to the window, the familiar pattern of the FTL lights calming him down just a wee bit. “I’ll have no part in your fraternity hazing Colonel.”

Young just keeps looking at him, eyes seeming to get harder, colder. Rush swallows then, wishing they’d just stop this ridiculousness. There has to be work to get done. They should let him go do it before the ship blows up or something. “This isn’t a hazing, Rush,” Young states, talking slowly and clearly as if explaining something to a child, or a dimwit. Rush feels anger rising as Young adds “I told you, this will be hell.”

“Alrigh’ so wha?” Rush asks, accent thickening as he lets out the anger. He’s just woken up for presumably three years of stasis, maybe more. And they should have too, unless Eli engineered his pod to stay closed for longer, which is something he’ll have to ask about. But still, who decides to fuck with the guy that just woke up? Especially after they’d been getting on so well before all of this? It’s not bloody fair, that’s what this is. And he’s not going to stand for it.

“So ye lot wan’ ta humiliate me ‘cause me actions led ta ya bein’ stranded ou’ here, is tha’ it? Ah’ve already been ta hell colonel, when ye stranded me on tha’ bloody plane’ an’ left me fer the Nakai! An’ than again when ye decided savin’ yer pal Telford was more importan’ than gettin’ me away from Kiva! If ye lot really needed ta humiliate me ta feel better, ye would have done i’ long ago! Donnae pretend yer doin’ all this ta pu’ me in me place. An’ donnae pretend tha’ whatever this is is worse than wot Ah’ve already been thra! Cause it’s no’, and i’ cannae be! Ah refuse ta believe tha!”

Young just stood there, seeming unaffected by Rush’s yelling. “Okay fine, it’s not for you stranding us here. It’s for you being an insufferable bastard. Or for lying to us so many times. Take your pick of reasons Rush, I really don’t care. But this is going to be worse than anything you’ve been through before. So, so much worse. You’ll be wishing you were with the Nakai or Kiva by the time we’re done. Now take off your clothes, or we’ll do it for you.”

Rush looks around the room and fails to find a single sympathetic face. Not Camille, who always seems to be kind to everyone. Not Chloe, who he’d grown to appreciate and respect. Not even Eli. Not one person seems to care one wit about him, and it’s terrifying. These aren’t the people he knows. They can’t be. “Ah’m no’ goin’ ta do tha,” Nick states firmly.

And almost before he realizes what’s happening, Scoot and Greer have gripped his arms again. Young shakes his head sadly as he approaches, coming to stand right in front of Rush. “Man, you are a lot of work,” Young tells him. His hands are moving then, gripping Rush’s belt. But Rush isn’t going down without a fight. Futile or not, he’s not going to just let them strip him naked.

He moves his knee up with all the force he can muster, slamming it right between the Colonel’s legs. The man yelps in surprise and stumbles back, hands moving down to protect that vulnerable area as Rush smirks. But only for a moment. Then Greer and Scott have slammed him into the ground, each holding an arm as two airmen grab his legs, holding them securely. Rush can see TJ running over to check on the Colonel, and he can’t help but still feel a smidgeon of satisfaction at the fact that he’d managed to hurt Young when the man should have had a secure upper hand.

But it isn’t long before Young is back on his feet, moving to stand over Rush. He glares down at him, anger obvious in his eyes. “You are going to wish you hadn’t done that,” Young states coldly, moving his foot forward slowly to rest it lightly on Rush’s crotch. Rush stares up at him, a challenging glare on his face. He’s not about to back down in any way, not now. Not….

“Nicholas, stop egging them on.” His head snaps to the side and he sees Gloria standing there, looking at him with concern and desperation. No, not Gloria. The ship. He’d been sure it couldn’t do that anymore, not since he’d found that nightmare program that had been affecting Young and shut it off. But maybe it had turned itself back on? Or, more likely, the stasis pods somehow caused a person’s mind to connect to Destiny’s mainframe and none of this was actually real.

“What are you looking at?” Young asks, pressing his boot down a bit harder on Rush’s crotch. But Rush doesn’t respond because Gloria is talking more and he wants to hear what she has to say, not talk over her.

“Yes, this is real Nick. Very very real,” she tells him and he frowns.

“Bu’ how?” he asks and Gloria winces as Young exchanges a look with Eli, the lad running out of the room. Because they’ve probably realized what’s going on and want to stop it. Oops.

“I don’t have much time. But listen, nothing you say or do is going to stop them or get through to them. They aren’t….” She fuzzes out, voice unintelligible, and Rush starts to squirm a bit on the ground. Young is pressing down even harder now and he grunts, the pain starting to get to him.

“Arenae wha’?” he asks anyway because the ship needs to know what he didn’t hear so it can tell him whatever it thinks he needs to know. But then Young has removed his foot from Rush’s crotch and he crouches down, lifting Rush’s head up by the hair so that their faces on inches from each other. Rush looks at him, feeling sweat on his forehead, but then shuts his eyes. He needs to focus. Not on the pain. Not on Young. On Gloria.

“…just want to have fun,” Gloria’s voice slips back in. She’s fighting whatever Eli is doing but it won’t last long. “They’re terrible beings Nick, and they want to break you. You have to remember, your friends….” She doesn’t cut out this time. It’s not Eli shutting her off just yet either. It’s Young slapping him across the face that has him losing track of what Gloria is saying. He cries out from the shock and the pain, eyes sliding open for long enough to see Gloria’s terrified face and focus on her last two words. “…want this.” And then she’s gone, just like that.

Nick flicks his eye back to focus on Young, anger blazing there. “Missed the message then?” Young asked, obviously able to tell by Rush’s look. A smug looked has slipped onto his own face as he yanks on Rush’s hair, causing him to yelp. A laugh slips out of Young’s lips, something so much crueler than the man’s normal laugh. “Good. Wouldn’t want you getting any ideas.”

“Ideas abou’ wha’?” Nick asks, but Young ignores the question as if Nick hadn’t even said anything at all. Instead he let’s go of Nick’s hair and moves down to start unbuckling Nick’s belt. Rush tries to struggle, squirming in the grips of the men holding him down. But it’s four military soldiers against one scrawny scientist, and he doesn’t stand a chance. Soon Young is standing, sliding the belt through Rush’s jean loops with one clean snap. For an instant, Rush is worried that the man is going to hit him with it, but then Young just tosses the belt aside.

“Now listen here and listen well,” Young says as he bends back down, crouching over Rush and looking him right in the eye. “You’ve caused enough trouble for yourself already. We were going to ease you into all of this, if you behaved. But you haven’t. And the more you struggle, the worse it’s going to be for you. Yeah, you’re not going to like it either way. But one way will be much gentler than the other. So stop your squirming and just take it like a man.”

“Wha’ tha hell are ya talkin’ abou’?” Rush asks, panic started to well inside him. Or maybe it had been slowly growing before, and he’d only now noticed its presence. Either way, he wants this to end now. It’s not a prank; that much is perfectly clear. And his stinging cheek tells him this isn’t a dream either. Destiny herself ruled out the possibility that this is a simulation she’s running. She’d told him this was real. And he can’t see any other options left. This is real, and Rush just wants it to stop.

Young reaches down to undo the button on Rush’s jeans and he squirms some more, panic and adrenaline adding strength to his limps, enough for him to cause a bit of a problem for Young but not enough to get free. “Stop, jus’ stop i’ alrigh’? Ah donnae understand wha’s goin’ on, bu’ ye have ta stop! Please!” All he gets is another hard slap to the face and Young staring down at him cruelly.

“What did I just say?” he asks, eyes boring into Rush’s. He stops squirming a moment as a deadly silence fills the room, and Rush waits for Young to keep talking. But he doesn’t, he’s just staring. And Rush realizes it’s not a rhetorical question.

“Some bull shite abou’ takin’ wha’ ev’r this is like a man if Ah wan’ things ta be easier on me,” he responds finally, still glaring up at the Colonel. “Bu’ Ah donnae understand….”

“You don’t have to,” Young interrupts him, voice icy his hand moves down to cup Rush’s face. It’s some sort of parody of affection, more a display of the power Young has over him at the moment than anything else. “You’re place isn’t to understand. It’s to obey, slut.” And then Young is back at Rush’s pants as Rush feels his face turning white. He’s motionless at the moment, shock holding him in place. Slut? No, that can’t mean…. Goodness no, he can’t let that happen to him.

He waits a moment, stock still as Young gets his jeans undone before pulling them down. Now everyone can see Rush’s boxers, a sort of dirty off white after having to wear them for two years straight. But that doesn’t matter. It’s not what Rush is waiting for. Instead he watches as one of the airmen lets him go, about to change his grip to hold on to Rush’s bare leg so that Young could slip his boot and pants off of that leg. But Rush moves before he has the chance to do that.

He pulls his leg back towards him before kicking out. He’d aimed for Young’s head but the man’s training must have kicked in because he sways out of the way, and Rush ends up just barely hitting the airman in the leg. He moves to try and kick again, but Young is there, holding his leg down and giving Rush a smirk, as though this is what he wanted. Rush to disobey, to fight. The ship had said they want to break him. And if the look on Young’s face is anything to go by, the ship was right.

“Wow Rush, if that’s what you call obeying then we have a lot of work to do,” Young states. The airman comes back and takes his leg again so Young can finish sliding his clothes off. Rush tries to struggle again but it really doesn’t do much good, and soon right leg and foot are entirely bare.

“Ye… ye cannae do this!” Rush half demands, half pleads as Young moves to strip the pants off his other leg, he and the airman on that side being more careful this time. “O’Neil will find ou’ abou’ all o’ this, an’ then….”

“What Rush? I’ll be in trouble?” Young asks, before he chuckles darkly. “We’re… what is it you keep saying? Thousands of lightyears from Earth? It doesn’t really matter. The point is, no one can tell us what to do if we don’t want them to. So if I were you, I’d be more worried about yourself.”

His pants are completely gone now, his legs bare against the cold metal floor of Destiny. He feels so cold and alone and scared. He can’t believe Young would do this. Young, the man who cried when he lost a man in the field, his fault or not. The man who did everything for the benefit of the people under his command. Though… though maybe he doesn’t see Rush as one of his people.

But Camille! She should be helping! She’d been sympathetic when she’d discovered that the Colonel had left him on the planet to die. She’s been insistent this whole time that they have to do things the way they would back home. She couldn’t have agreed to this. But there she is, standing and watching, smirking even as she sees Young move to grab the bottom of Rush’s two shirts, fingers brushing Rush’s belly as he pulls them up.

Eli, Chloe. They’re both younger, innocent. Scott, surely couldn’t have agreed to this. His religion and strong morals wouldn’t align with this, right? But Eli and Chloe are watching as unfazed as everyone else, and the grip Scott has on his arm makes it fairly obvious that the man isn’t having second doubts. TJ? The doctor, the woman who’s supposed to watch out for everyone’s well-being, both mental and physical. She shouldn’t agree with this. But she’s coming forward to help hold him still as they slip the shirts over his head, leaving him bare save for his boxers. This is real. This is happening. And not one bloody person cares.

“You need me,” he tries one last tactic as Young’s hands come to rest on his hips, fingers slipping underneath the edge of his boxers. Young tilts his head down then, leaning so his mouth is right next to Rush’s ear.

“Not anymore,” he whispers, before he yanks Rush’s boxers down, exposing his cock to everyone assembled. His bare ass presses against the cold floor along with the rest of his body, and now all of his clothes are gone, laying in a pile off to the side where he can’t reach. He feels so vulnerable like this, and he hates it. He hates lying here naked on the floor as everyone else either stands or crouches above him, fully clothed and smirking at his uneasy state. He feels so cold, and he’s not sure if it’s the metal floor he’s lying on sapping the heat from his body, or the stares of so many uncaring people. He likes to think it’s the floor. Somehow, that’s easier to bear.

“Now, kneel. Nothing more than that,” Young commands him, and he feels the hands let go of him. He’s well aware though that everyone is ready for anything that he might try. He doesn’t want to do what Young says. He’s going to be forced to do it anyway. He hasn’t lost all of his fight by any means, but they say you’re supposed to pick your battles, and moving from laying on the floor to kneeling on the floor just doesn’t seem like a battle worth fighting.

So he sits and then shifts his weight so that his knees are underneath him, feeling so vulnerable without his clothes. He’s not someone who’s easily embarrassed by things like appearance. He never minded wearing just a swim trunk at the pool, or a slightly rumpled shirt to an important meeting. He’s always thought that the mind matters more than appearances. But having himself completely bare in front of the entire crew… well that’s going a bit too far. So as he settles on his knees, he lets his hands fall down into his lap, shielding his penis from view.

Young smirks at him, eyes showing that he knows why Rush did that. But Rush also did as he was told, and apparently that’s all Young really cares about. “Good boy,” he praises, patting Rush on the head like some dog. He jerks his head back and scowls at Young, not at all pleased. Young’s smile slips into a frown and he grips Rush’s hair, pulling it up and making Rush scramble to get his hands on Young’s arms to alleviate some of the pressure.

“You don’t like my praises, slut?” Young asks as he glares at him. There’s that word again. Slut. And he knows what that means of course but… they couldn’t actually do that to him? They wouldn’t go that far, right? “Well then, maybe we should just move on to punishments. After all, you’ve earned a lot of those.” He yanks Rush’s hair backwards before letting go, making Rush sprawl on the floor. He scrambles to his feet at that, not willing to play this stupid game any longer. Because he is almost positive the punishment is rape, and he’s damn well not going to let that happen. That’s one of the battles he has to fight.

“No one else intervene,” Young says with a raised hand. The soldiers who had been about to try and restrain Rush again stop at the words. Rush gives Young a suspicious look, not sure what he’s planning. The man just stares sternly back. “You’re going to learn that fighting back is useless. I’m going to take you down myself and fuck you here in front of everyone. And you won’t be able to stop it.”

Fuck. So yeah, he was right. Rush clenches his hands a bit and gets in a defensive stance. He feels entirely too vulnerable without his clothes, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. He won’t just go along with this. He can’t. It’s absurd. Everyone has lost their damn minds and he’s not going to just go along with their crazy ideas. With their raping him. When the hell had they decided that was a good idea? “Watch me,” he challenges Young, trying to focus on this instead of what happens when he loses. If, if he loses. Damn it he has a chance. He has to. He… this can’t happen!

“Oh come on Rush. I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt too much if you cooperate.” Rush realizes he’s shaking, and can’t decide if it’s from fear, humiliation, confusion, or anger. It’s probably a combination of all of that. He knows that what’s going on hasn’t properly sunk in yet. How could something like this fit into his brain so quickly? No, he hasn’t truly appreciated the situation for what it is yet and he doesn’t know when he will but he does still know that this is bad. Too bad. This isn’t like when the colonel and he had fought, beating each other to a pulp. This is so much worse than that. So he has to win, just this once.

“It wouldnae hurt a’ all if ya dinnae do i’” he argues back. He knows he should attack first, but a part of him is still hoping that he can reason his way out of it. That Young and the others will realize how absolutely ridiculous they are being and give him his clothes back and just stop this terrible nonsense. So he doesn’t attack, he just stays in his defensive stance and tries to find the right words to make them all realize how big a mistake this all is. “This isnnae you, Colonel,” he tells Young before glancing at everyone. “This isnnae any o’ ya. Yer all better than this an’….” And Young took advantage of Rush taking his eyes off his opponent.

He’s grabbed and pulled into a tight hold, Young’s arms around his midsection. It feels like hug, but wrong. Oh so wrong. Rush struggles, grunting and hitting at Young’s head, kicking at his shins. But Young then slams him down, his back hitting the metal bench hard. He cries out, stunned and in pain and unable to think for a moment. And a moment is all Young needs.

The man grabs Rush’s wrists moving them up above his head, pinning them both there with one hand. Rush struggles, squirming underneath Young. He tries to kick at him, but Young as stepped between Rush’s legs, keeping them spread apart and making it harder to do damage. He tries to pull his feet up, past Young’s body, but the man leans down so he’s practically lying on top of Rush, sneering down at him.

“I have to say, I expected a bit more of a fight,” Young comments as the hand not holding Rush’s wrists slips down to undo his belt. Rush tries to squirm, to get free, to do some damage, but he’s failing pretty spectacularly. And he knows this isn’t the best move to use, remembers how Young used it against him and knows that Young will come out of it better than he will. But if it gets the man to loosen his grip then it’ll be worth it.

So he gathers himself, glares at Young, waits for the man to get slightly distracted as he extracts his already hardening penis from his pants. And then he acts, jerking his head upright so that it slams into the colonel’s.

His head is spinning after that but he’d already decided on a course of action to take, so he doesn’t have to think, just react. He jerks his arms apart violently, breaking free as Young instinctively recoils from the blow. And then he rolls of the bench, landing nimbly on his feet. He’d hoped to catch Young off guard still and tackle him, take him to the ground. But he had been right. Young is over the head butting now and looks angry, and ready to catch Rush if he lunges at the man. So he doesn’t, instead backing up.

He can fell the railing of the observation deck behind him, can see the FTL lights playing across everyone in the room, everyone who is watching the fight without so much as a hint of sympathy for him. He grips the railing for support, but not physical support. It feels like the ship is the only one on his side, and he needs that right now. Because a moment ago Young had had him pinned and had gotten his cock out and was ready to fuck him and no one had objected or even looked concerned. And it’s going to happen.

It hits him so suddenly then that he’s going to be fucking raped and he won’t be able to stop it. Even if he somehow does manage to beat the man slowly stalking towards him, that won’t be the end. He’ll be restrained then, tied down perhaps, and fucked anyway because no one fucking cares about him. And now is the absolute worst time to be having this realization, to be having this sink in. Because tears are threatening to spill from his eyes and are thus obscuring his vision. He can’t afford that.

“What a bad little slut you are,” Young tells him as he comes forward. Rush tries to back away, moving with the railing on his left side. But he’s just going to get cornered, he knows that. He needs to think, to focus. It won’t matter. He’ll be fucked either way. But damn it all he has to try and resist. He can’t give in to something like this. He won’t. “Do you actually enjoy the idea of being punished, hmm? Is that why you’re disobeying so much?”

Rush shakes his head as he continues to slide backward. Okay, he’s doing fine so far, making Young think he’s too scared to attack. So he won’t be prepared for an attack. Now he just as to actually choke down his fear and think of an attack that has a chance of hurting because he’s running out of room to back up. “Yer insane,” Rush hisses at the colonel, as if that will get him to see reason after everything else that Rush has tried. Young just shrugs.

“I don’t think bitchy whores get to say who’s sane and who’s not,” he states, continuing his slow but relentless walk forward. Nick feels his bare ass and back bump up against the wall and now he’s truly trapped and out of time and he needs to figure out what he’s going to do right now. Because Young’s hands are reaching out for him, going for his hair and cock, it looks like. And Rush can’t let this happen.

So he lunges, catching Young off guard with the sudden forward motion and sending them both tumbling to the ground. He’s on top of Young for an instant and is wrapping his hands around his throat, unsure if he’s going to stop when Young falls unconscious. But Young is stronger, has always been, and flips them, banging Rush’s head against the floor and making him cry out from the pain. His hands are ruthlessly grabbed and forced above his head again, his legs pinned down by Young’s knees.

Rush struggles still, trying to head butt Young again. Only Young just moves his head up and away, out of Rush’s reach. Rush looks up into Young’s eyes, pleading, and sees nothing but cold malice. He knows that Young will do this. He knows that Young won’t regret a thing about it later, other than possible not tying Rush up before he started. He knows he and everyone else will just laugh and say it’s great that Rush finally got what was coming to him. He’s going to be fucking raped and no one will even bloody care.

The tears come then and he thrashes, struggling to break free. There is no plan, there is no method. He’s tried every one he has, so now he’s reduced to just outright resisting, burning his energy and adrenaline on trying to get away. He hears some shrill sound and at first thinks that maybe it’s the ship trying to get Young to stop. Until he realizes it’s his own voice, screaming as Young just holds him down, doing nothing more than that.

Rush doesn’t know how long he screams and thrashes for. All he knows is eventually his voice gets hoarse and his limps get tired. He’s still panicked but he can’t get away, and so eventually he’s just weakly trying to pull away, terrified eyes watching Young.

“Pathetic,” the colonel snorts then, pressing his hips down so that his erection pushes against Rush’s stomach. He yelps and tries to squirm away, but the panicked struggling he’d done earlier has sapped all his strength. He can’t do a thing. He can’t do a thing and no one else is going to. “Just give up already, whore. I think you already know that you can’t escape this.” He does know. That’s why he’s so scared.

“Ye… ye donnae have ta do this,” he begs, one final attempt at making this stop before it goes to far. “Ah’ll be good, jus’… please?” Young laughs then, moving his hips back to slide his cock off of Rush’s stomach, and then using the hand not pinning Rush’s wrists to help guide his cock into position, the tip pressing against Rush’s asshole.

“Like I said, pathetic.” And then he’s trusting, one hard ruthless thrust that shoves his cock up Rush’s ass. Rush is vaguely aware that there should have been preparation. There should have been lube and spreading his ass to get him ready. And this can’t be that comfortable for Young either actually, not like this. But Young had said he’d make this harder if Rush didn’t listen. This is his punishment for his continued resistance, it has to be.

The pain though is what Rush is really focused on. A scream is caught in his throat, stuck there for a moment because he’s too hurt to even yell. And then his scream tears out of him as he struggles to get back and away from the colonel. He can take torture. He can take being hated by the crew. He could even take being killed but this? Hell, he wishes they were doing anything but this to him.

Young just smirks at him as he thrusts, starting to get a rhythm going. Rush can’t put up much of a fight for long, and soon he’s just trying to position himself in a way that will make this the most comfortable. Eventually it gets easier, the cock sliding inside of him with much less resistance, and Rush is fairly sure that’s because of blood lubricating his ass. He doesn’t want to think about that.

He tries to focus on something else and that’s when he registers the jeers and laughs from the rest of the crew. “Fuck yeah, we should have done this ages ago!” “Look at the pathetic whore! Finally learning his place!” “It’s about time the bastard got what he deserved!” Rush shudders and tries to block out the words, quiet whimpers escaping his own mouth as Young continues to fuck him.

He doesn’t think it’s possible for this to get any worse, until Young brings his free hand to Rush’s cock, stroking it, stimulating it. Rush thrashes, more a surprised reaction than an attempt to get away. Young smirks down at him, seeming to know that Rush is out of fight for the moment. He’s too exhausted to fight. Too confused, too beaten down. And so Young risks moving his other hand from Rush’s wrists, watching him closely despite it all.

Rush stares up at the man with wide eyes. He knows he ought to try and push Young off of him, but he’s also in shock from everything that’s happening, and the logical part of his brain is telling him that’s not going to do him any good. He just watches, nauseous, as Young strokes his cock, the smirk on the colonel’s face turning triumphant as Rush just lays there, unmoving.

Young bends forward then, and Rush moves his hands up to catch the man’s shoulders. He has the urge again to push Young away but then the man is whispering in his ear. “You want to be a good whore, don’t you? You want to earn a place among the rest of us, even if it’s at the bottom. Cum for me. Show me that you have at least one useful thing you can do for me.”

Rush stares, trembling, and he just knows he wants this to stop. Never has anything like this happened to him, and it’s getting to him. The fighter he used to be is already slipping. He’s just so spent and so tired and Young is right, in a sense. He does want to be liked, to be respected, to be considered an actual part of the crew. But not like this. He can’t… he can’t just let this happen to himself. He won’t.

He slides his hands from Young’s shoulders to his neck, starting to choke him as hard as he possibly can. But then Young is squeezing his cock in response and Rush yelps, hands moving away from Young’s neck, instinctively moving downward to try and protect that sensitive area. Young lets go then, only long enough to grab both of Rush’s hands and hold them above his head again, moving his hand back to Rush’s cock once he’s sure he can hold Rush’s arms with his other hand. “Man, you’re a lot of work,” Young says and the rest of the crew jeers. “Idiot, making things harder for yourself!” “Yeah, just embrace this! It’s all you’re good for now!” “Man, I can’t wait to punish you for all this shit you’ve pulled.”

Rush had been sure he’d cried out all his tears, but now new ones are leaking out of his eyes, sliding down the sides of his face to get soaked up by his hair. “Please,” he begs, fighting the sobs that threaten to wrack his body. But Young just shakes his head.

“It’s what you deserve, slut.” His hand strokes, stimulating Rush relentlessly. And Rush is sure he’s not going to cum. He can’t, not like this. Not while he’s being raped and lying on the floor and being jeered at by the crowd. But he’s also being stimulated. Biology was never his field of interest, especially not sexual biology. So he doesn’t know that just stimulation can be enough, that it’s normal for a body to react and have an orgasm, even in situations like this. All he knows is that eventually, he is cuming as Young slams his cock inside him and the rest of the crew cheers him on. And all he can think then is that some part of him must actually like this because why else would he have cum all over himself like some animal?

Young’s orgasm comes just a little after Rush’s, the pleasure of making Rush cum apparently sending the colonel over the edge. They shake, spasming together, Rush’s cum spilling onto his stomach and hitting Young’s jacket as the other man’s seed spills inside him. After he’s cum, Rush collapses, stilling completely and barely moving. He’s entirely spent, too exhausted from the panic, the shock, the orgasm. Despite everything, he won’t be surprised if he falls asleep.

Young pulls his cock out of Rush, and then pulls something out of his pocket. Rush musters enough energy to look at it, and sees that it’s a butt plug. Someone must have had it in their bag and managed to bring it on to Destiny. And now it’s going to be used on him. He should fight but he’s too tired so he just lets his eyes fall shut and whimpers a bit as Young shoves the thing into his ass.

But then Young is pulling on his hair, growling out a command. “Open your eyes slut.” Rush maybe should do what he’s told but he’s not exactly in the mood to go along with what Young wants. Not after the man just raped him until he feels like he’s going to pass out. So he doesn’t open his eyes. Not until Young is squeezing Rush’s cock, hard. He lets out another whimper, eyes sliding open to lock with Young’s. “We’re almost done, and then you can rest, let this all sink in. Maybe then you’ll realize you should be a good whore, hmm?”

Rush thinks he must look like absolute shit if Young is deciding to give him a break after telling him that he was going to be punished for the choices he was making, but he can’t really bring himself to care. He just wants to curl up in a ball where no one can see him and disappear for all eternity. But of course that’s not likely to happen, so he supposes he’ll settle for actually having time to process what the hell just happened.

“First you’ve got to clean the mess you made,” Young says, gesturing down to his jacket. Rush frowns, glares. That is not his mess. He didn’t make it. Young did when he insisted on jerking Rush off for some reason he still can’t entirely understand.

“Go wash i’ yerself,” Rush mumbles back. “I’s yer own faul’ i’ go’ like tha’.” Apparently that isn’t the answer that Young wants to hear, because the man is squeezing his cock again and making him cry out in pain. His weak body tries to get away, but he’s not even sure Young notices, that’s how pitiful of an attempt it is.

“Clean it whore,” Young commands again, voice hard and stern as if he’s disciplining a dog. Rush looks up into his eyes and knows Young isn’t going to let him be until he does it. Or until he’s punished for not doing it. And Rush is too tired to fight this battle. He just wants them to leave him alone.

“Ah donnae have anythin’ ta clean i’ up with,” he points out. He’ll do it if they just hand him a rag or something to do it with. Maybe it will be his own shirt. He won’t be that surprised if it is. He won’t be happy but he won’t be surprised. And anyway, none of this is something to be happy about. His shirt would be the least of his worries. But no one moves to hand him anything at all, and instead Young is smirking at him in a way that makes his heart sink.

“Use that filthy little tongue of yours,” he states. Rush’s eyes go wide. He glances down at Young’s jacket and the cum, his cum, staining it, before he looks back up at the colonel. He can’t be serious. But he’s been serious about everything else. He’s just raped Rush, it’s not like he’d joke about this. But Rush isn’t going to do that. He can’t. He won’t. He’s not a whore and he’s not going to give in to something like this. He has to draw the line somewhere. He’s already given in to some things but he has to hold his ground somewhere because if he doesn’t he’ll be doing everything they ask, gladly letting them fuck him and sucking cock and telling them everything they want to hear. Nick refuses to do that. He refuses to let himself turn into that.

“Go ta hell,” he snarls. Young glares, waiting, as if he is giving Rush a chance to change his mind. But he’s not going to. So Young stands, stepping back and shrugging off his military jacket, leaving him in just his black shirt and pants. And then he’s pulling his belt off of trousers, holding it in his hand as he stares at Rush.

“Then go bend over that bench and hold onto it,” Young commands. Rush shakes his head, backing away. He’s not going to be whipped with a belt. He’s not going to let that happen. But he doesn’t have a choice. Scott and Greer are back, gripping his arms and forcing him up onto his knees. He’s dragged over to the bench and then held there securely, his ass and back exposed to the colonel. He tries to struggle but he’s much too weak, and all it gets him is laughs from the people watching.

“You’ve fought me at every single turn slut. So, this is going to last until you pass out.” Rush opens his mouth to protest but instead of words a scream escapes his lips, the belt coming down hard on Rush’s bare ass. He tries to struggle but it’s no use. He’s held in place as the belt rains down on his back sometimes and his ass far too much. He’s not going to be able to sit for who knows how long. His screams turn to whimpers and small moans until his body is just done, unable to handle more abuse. Rush tries to be a fighter, but when he feels the darkness claiming him he doesn’t fight it. He welcomes it.

 

* * *

 

 

₾₣₳₫₣₹ walks down the hallway in Colonel Young’s body, still getting a feel for inhabiting this body. Of course he has a very good mastery of moment, given what he’s just done. But that doesn’t mean it still doesn’t feel bizarre. But it’s a good bizarre. The way he’d felt when he fucked that human, when he’d experienced what Young’s brain says is an orgasm…. Well it feels better than anything ₾₣₳₫₣₹ has felt in a long time. It makes the decision to not have one of the humans inhabited very worth it.

“Sir,” ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ speaks up, walking towards him. This being is in the human Eli Wallace. There for, he knows the most about the ship, but ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ also is someone that ₾₣₳₫₣₹ relies on. He’s one of ₾₣₳₫₣₹’s top people, keeping on top of all of their science needs and able to use their devices to see how close their enemies are. ₾₣₳₫₣₹ is sure that that’s why ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ is here.

“Report,” ₾₣₳₫₣₹ commands, letting ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ fall into step beside him. He wants to get this report over with so he can get on to washing Young’s jacket, since Rush refused to clean it. Stupid creature.

“Our enemy has lost track of us sir,” ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ informs him. “It seems that hiding her was a good idea. The others are settling into their bodies well it seems. They are eager for the chance to fuck the human Rush,” ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ adds. He doesn’t seem interested in that himself, but ₾₣₳₫₣₹ isn’t surprised by this. ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ is probably more interested in the ship they are on than anything else. And on the fact that their enemies aren’t going to give up the search. “Sir, I’d like to remind you that we shouldn’t stay here too long though. I know the crew likes it here, but we can’t risk being caught.”

“Oh ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮, you worry too much. The first sign of trouble and we’re gone. Besides, we won’t stay too long. We will let the humans have their bodies back after the three years they were supposed to be doing nothing are up.” ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ looks alarmed at the length of time ₾₣₳₫₣₹ named, and he sighs. “At the latest.”

“Sir….”

“They are supposed to be in stasis ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮, and our enemies know this. They shouldn’t look in on these creatures until they are scheduled to wake, and by then we will be gone.” That is why they had picked these creatures. That and the fact that they won’t remember anything about being taken over. Eli was asleep when ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ slipped into his body, and the others were all in stasis. Eli might be suspicious, but no one else will recall anything out of the ordinary. Well, except Rush.

“I know that, but sir, Rush will remember what we’ve done. By the time we have warning of our enemies, we won’t be able to alter all of his memories of this like I am planning to do to Eli.” Oh yes, ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ is insistent on adding memories of the human fixing that broken pod and getting in it. ₾₣₳₫₣₹ had almost forgotten about that.

“It’s not like that matters. I doubt our enemies will pay enough attention to these insignificant creatures for that to cause problems.” ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ scowls, obviously displeased with that assessment of the situation. “Look, if it bothers you so much we can convince Rush to act normally before we leave. Tell him things will go back to normal if he just keeps everything that happened under wraps. Better?”

“A bit,” ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ replies, a scowl still on his face. “But just remember none of this was my idea. I don’t like leaving hints for our enemies, however unlikely it is that they will find them. And I don’t think letting the crew have a toy to raise moral is worth the trouble it might bring.”

“Yes, well it’s too late now,” ₾₣₳₫₣₹ says. “He’s not inhabited. He’s already been fucked. And I liked it. He’s staying uninhabited and he’s going to be our toy until we leave here. Now if that’s all….” He quickens his pace and ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ stops, watching ₾₣₳₫₣₹ leave. Fine, whatever. He doesn’t care if his head scientist is moody. He’s happy, he likes this, and he’s not going to stop just because ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ is worried of things that can’t possibly come to be. No, Rush isn’t going to get out of this. Not until the three years are up or their enemies find them, whichever comes first.


	2. Playing Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rush starts trying to figure out how to get out of this situation, and the aliens continue to try and break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy with school. I hope it was worth it though, and thanks to everyone who has read the first part. I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter.

He doesn’t know how long he was passed out for, or if his unconsciousness eventually turned into a proper sleep. All he does know is that he wakes to his ass throbbing in pain from being beaten. He’s fairly sure that it has been cut open in more than one place thanks to the belt, and he’d be surprised if there wasn’t bruising occurring. But worse is his hole. It burns with pain, seeming wider than it ever has before. Open. Vulnerable. And the memory of how it got that way only makes everything so much worse.

He tries to distract himself from the pain by concentrating on the cold metal pressing against his chest, but fails when a finger slides into his hurting hole. That is when he finally opens his eyes, trying to shift forward and away with a startled whimper. But he’s been restrained, chained to the bench, his hands secured to one end and feet to the other so that he can’t really move any direction except side to side, for what good that will do.

The finger moves away then and boots clack ominously on the metal floor of the observation deck. He registers then that the FTL lights aren’t on. They must have stopped at some planet, he supposes. He has the brief flicker of thought that he could run to the gate, get to the planet. It would be better than this. But of course he’s chained where he is with someone probably about to get very angry at him for still trying to resist.

He cringes away as the military officer kneels before him. TJ just chuckles a bit, amused at his terror. “Relax. I’m helping. Have to make sure you don’t get infected after all.” He blinks at her, confused. He’s been brutally raped in front of the crew, beaten with a belt, and jeered at as it happened. And now they’re worried about a bloody infection?

“Wha’ do ya care if Ah git sick?” he asks, accent thick still thanks to the distress that hasn’t left since this whole terrible thing started. TJ tilts her head as she studies him, as though she wonders at why he would ask such a stupid question. He feels like he maybe should take offence at that, but he’s too stressed to feel that emotion at the present moment.

“We don’t want you to die Rush,” TJ answers, and it almost sounds like she actually cares about him for a moment there. “We need you alive so you can endure your punishment.” Oh, right, of bloody course. They only want him healthy so they can keep fucking him. He’d actually rather they let him die. Not that he thinks he’ll get a say.

TJ stands then, moving back to where Rush can’t see her. “Now hold still will you? I’ve got to see how bad this damage is.” Rush grits his teeth and does as she asks, holding still as her finger slips back inside of him. He takes in a sharp breath as she touches the places where the skin broke apart under the harsh pounding of the colonel’s dick into his ass. But that’s all the sound he makes, staying quiet and still as TJ assesses the damage.

Eventually she pulls her finger out again and comes back to her previous position, crouching before Rush.“There now. See? You can be a good boy,” she tells him, and now he manages to muster some offence. He glares at her, and then she’s laughing again, a sound far too cruel for the sweet TJ. “I’d get used to taking the praise you can get, whore,” she advises as he bristles under the name she calls him. “Don’t want to go getting in trouble too much, do you?”

He’s not sure whether that question was rhetorical or not, and he’s just started trying to figure that out when more footsteps can be heard in the hall. TJ stands as Young enters the room, the man not even glancing at Rush as he steps up to TJ. “So, what’s the verdict? How long ‘til we can fuck him again?”

“A couple of days,” TJ replies, sounding a bit disappointed with that time herself. Rush though is relived. They aren’t going to fuck him today, at the very least, and maybe that means he can find a way to escape before they decide to fuck him again. He still is having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that the crew decided he needs to be punished with rape, but he does understand that they will keep hurting him unless he can get away.

“Well, not as bad as it could have been I suppose, but worse than I wanted,” Young states, finally glancing towards Rush. Nick stares back, feeling hate and fear and betrayal and so many other emotions rising in his chest that he doesn’t have time to consider. Because Young is stepping over then, crouching to be eye to eye with Nick. “Don’t think this means you’re off the hook, slut,” he states. “There are plenty of things we can do to you without fucking your ass.”

As if to prove it, Young’s hand moves down, grabbing Rush’s cock through the bars of the bench and pulling it through so it dangles beneath the bench before giving it a squeeze. Rush’s eyes widen and he feels the pressing instinct to try and get away or fight back. But neither of those things is an option, so instead he shuts his eyes and goes stone still. Young laughs and lets his cock go, patting him on the head instead. “Look who’s a quick learner,” he states, something akin to pride in his voice. Rush feels like he’s going to vomit. “Maybe we won’t have to punish you as much as I thought.”

Young rises then, leaving Rush alone for the moment in favor of turning back to TJ. Rush shifts a bit, trying to move so his cock is back up above the bench and not beneath it. But that’s hard to do since it can’t raise his body up very much at all with the way he’s restrained, and he has to give up on that idea, going still again as he listens to the conversation.

“I would recommend staying away from his ass altogether for a while,” TJ is saying. “We want those cuts to heal without getting infected.” Young nods in agreement with that, humming in thought.

“We can jerk him off and make him do oral until then.” Oral? As in… they’re going to shove cocks in his mouth? Ha, well good luck with that. Rush isn’t about to let that go without a fight. He is so going to bite down as hard as he can on any private part that gets shoved in his mouth. “He doesn’t get food or water until he does oral. I’ll tell everyone else. Anyone can come and do whatever they want, just make sure they aren’t touching his ass. You can watch for a bit, and then I’ll get someone else to take over.” Just like that Young is walking out, apparently having done everything he came to do. His total nonchalance and lack of caring is almost worse than being fucked by him was. The way they talked about him like he was some object, not a person… it’s the worst thing about this.

Rush shuts his eyes as TJ moves back over to him, coming to stand by him and rub her hand through his hair like she’s petting a dog. He doesn’t move, doesn’t react. Instead he’s just trying to wrap his mind entirely around the fact that they don’t see him as human anymore. They can’t. They wouldn’t do this to him otherwise. They must see him as sub human, some terrible beast that’s smart but too cruel to be human. And that has to be treated with cruelty in return.

“Now, you aren’t thinking of being a bad boy, are you?” TJ asks, seeming content to just stand by him and pet his hair as he stares down at Destiny’s floor. “Because you know that if you resist, you’ll be punished even more. And if you hurt someone… well. We wouldn’t want that now would we?” He bites back his retort that they are hurting him and turnabout is fair play. Instead he thinks for a moment and quickly starts to realize that he needs to play along.

“No,” he tells her. “I won’t be bad.” His voice is steadier, the distress slipping away as he finally latches on to something else. A plan. He needs to be unchained, needs to be unsupervised if he has a chance of getting away from all of this. So he has to play along. If he acts like they broke him maybe they will give him more freedom. Young had seemed to want Rush to just obey yesterday. So if Nick obeys now, maybe Young will go back to that. No restraints would be necessary. Rush might have a chance to break away from here. And if there is a chance he’s got to try.

It goes against everything in him to submit to what they want to do. To be a ‘good boy’ and open his mouth willingly to suck at cocks or pussy or whatever the hell they’re going to shove in there. But if it means getting away, if it means not having cocks shoved in his ass as they break him down day after day, then he’s got to at least give it a try. Don’t egg them on, the ship had said. They wanted him broken, she’d told him. So maybe if he makes it look like they have what they want, they’ll let their guard down and he can make his escape.

“Oh?” TJ asks, her head tilting to look down at him as though she doesn’t quite believe him. He looks back at her, trying his best to look compliant. Luckily fear is very evident on his face and his words were sincere, because yes he is planning on being good, at least for the moment. It’s not a lie. So TJ seems to believe what he’s saying. “Well then, good. Just one lesson before everyone else gets here.” She’s bending down now so Rush doesn’t have to twist his head awkwardly to see her anymore. She wants him to focus on her words, he thinks, not on trying to watch her. “You address us as master or mistress now. Understand?”

He has the urge to lash out with snark. To ask why he should call her mistress or to laugh at the foolishness of giving such grand titles to the rest of the crew. But he swallows that back, as well as his pride. Survival is more important. Getting away is more important. He recalls now a statement he has heard claiming that someone will be more likely to do something once they have already given in to a request. He knows that he might start by calling them master and mistress and then end up begging to be fucked the way the colonel had done to him last night. But they seemed determined to make that happen anyway, and he knows he can’t endure this forever. It’s only a matter of time before this breaks him. So he has to get away before it does, and that means mumbling one simple phrase. “Yes mistress.”

She seems startled, obviously not expecting him to progress so quickly after the way he’d struggled the first go round. She stares into his eyes as if trying to determine what he’s trying to do, before she shrugs. “I suppose you won’t try anything if I unchain your hands then?” she asks him. Just his hands. It’s not enough to flee but it’s a start so he nods in agreement.

“I won’t trying anything mistress,” he assures her. She narrows her eyes at him before grabbing the keys out of her pocket. Just then a few people drift in, Greer and some other airmen.

“Need some help TJ?” Greer asks her when he sees the keys. He’s glaring at Rush, his stance radiating distrust. Rush just adverts his gaze meekly, trying to show submission. Because if he submits then maybe Greer will end up believing him.

“He says he’ll behave,” TJ informing him. “So help me get his hands unchained and then reposition him so he’s kneeling on the floor. It will be easier to make him suck cock that way.” Greer nods in agreement and Rush silently curses his bad luck. He could have tried for the keys if it was just him and TJ. Now he has no choice but to stay still as his arms are unchained. He’s not grabbed, but Greer is watching him like a hawk, and Rush knows all too well that the military officer would win in a scuffle, especially with so many airmen watching who would back him up. So Rush doesn’t fight, instead just letting TJ unchain his legs as he gently rubs at his wrists where the chains had held him. And then he kneels as directed, his back to one end of the bench, as his legs are chained to it again.

“So, guess you’ve realized you deserve this, huh slut?” Greer is asking, grabbing Rush’s hair to make him keep eye contact with the man standing above him. He wants to punch the man, or struggle in his grip. Instead he forces himself to relax. He’s starting to hate himself and how easily he’s doing what they ask, but if it means escape then it’s worth it. Or so he’s telling himself.

“Yes master,” he responds, making Greer’s eye brows raise as he looks back to TJ. She shrugs as if to say she doesn’t really know what has gotten into Rush either, so the man turns back to him.

“Well well well, look who’s being a good whore,” Greer states, almost suspiciously. “You’re not just waiting for the chance to bite my cock off, are you slut?” Rush shakes his head. It’s a very tempting idea after the hell they’ve put him through so far, and one that he really would like to act upon. But it is an action that won’t help him escape and so he’ll restrain himself.

“No master.” He’s starting to get nervous now though because he’s never done this before and he doesn’t want to do it and he really just wants to curl up in a corner and be left alone. This is stupid, the master, mistress, cock sucking and fucking. It’s just… just ridiculous. Unreal. But Nicholas Rush is a man who fights to survive, and right now that means playing along with this sick and twisted game, so play along he will.

Only then Greer is unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock and suddenly Rush isn’t sure that he can force himself to suck the man’s cock. “Stroke it,” Greer commands him, and Rush doesn’t even really want to touch the other man at all, but stroking the cock is something he can force himself to do. So he brings his hand up to wrap around Greer’s cock, slowly starting to stimulate it the way that he would his own.

It’s rather revolting and disgusting and he doesn’t want to do it, but it’s not difficult really. It’s very doable and he’s thankful for that. But after a bit Greer deems himself hard enough, and shoves his cock in Rush’s face. The tip of it brushes against Rush’s lips and he instinctively turns his head to the side. Greer is laughing all of a sudden, the airmen following his lead. “I don’t believe it. This whore hasn’t sucked cock before, have you slut?” Rush balls his hands into fists, trying to keep his composer but also rather angry.

“No, Ah havnnae sucked a cock before,” he responds, leaving off the word master in his anger. Greer doesn’t seem to mind that though, because apparently figuring out that Rush hasn’t done this before is hilarious.

“Don’t worry slut, we’ll take it slow,” Greer promises after a moment, humor still lacing his voice. “You are behaving remarkably well after all. And when you behave, things go well.” It’s a lesson he knows he’s supposed to learn. Do what they say, be their little fuck toy without fighting or complaining, and they’ll go easy on him and not hurt him or make him gag or whatever. But he’s not complying because of that, not really. He’s complying to escape altogether because he’ll be damned if he lets himself become nothing but a cock sucking whore for the rest of his life.

So he nods, a bit disgusted at himself for the relief he’s feeling at being able to learn to do this without being forced to gag on a cock. Greer seems rather pleased with his compliance, and eager to. He’s hard after all. He probably wants a release. The thought of Greer’s cum shooting down his throat is almost enough to make Rush gag, but he maintains control of himself. He’s got to be good, comply. And then… then hopefully he’ll get his chance.

Greer slips his hands into Rush’s hair then, grip frim but not cruel or too demanding. It’s more like the other man is just going to guide his actions, something that he should be grateful for but it just makes him feel even more nauseous. Being shown kindness is almost worse than anything and everything else. It means seeing the crew he’s come to know as the humans they are and not as the violent and cruel beings they were yesterday. Seeing that, seeing that they are the same as always, is terrifying. The fact that they can do this to him without changing at all… well he doesn’t want to think on it. And right now, he doesn’t have to.

“Open your mouth Rush,” Greer commands. For a moment it sounds so simple, like the soldier has asked Nick to pass him some ammo, or ordered Nick to duck behind him for cover. But his intentions aren’t that helpful or innocent. Still, they have to be obeyed. He can’t fight this. Not now. Not when he needs to be gaining trust so he can get away. So he slowly, cautiously, opens his mouth.

Nick has been to the dentist enough times to know that opening your mouth a fraction is never good enough. And with the size of Greer’s cock, he gets the feeling this will be similar. So he opens his mouth as wide as he can without having to be urged to do so. He needs to show that he’s really willing to do what they ask, that he’ll even do things without prompting. That is what will gain him trust after all. And approval it seems.

“There, just like that. Good boy,” Greer praises him. Rush shoots him a glare at that despite himself. He hates being talked to like a dog, and he very well might have voiced that opinion if his mouth wasn’t suddenly filled with Greer’s member. His gag reflex is activated almost instantly as Greer sticks his cock deep into Rush’s mouth. He squirms a bit, instinctively trying to get away. This isn’t slow, he thinks. Not really. But Greer tightens his grip on Rush’s hair, smirking down at him as tears well up in his eyes thanks to his gagging.

“Shhh,” Greer mumbles to him, letting one hand loosen its hold on Rush’s hair so that he can pet it in a way that’s probably meant to be soothing. “It’s alright. You’re behaving, so I’m not going to let you choke,” Greer promises. There is a bit of a threat in the words though, the ‘you’re behaving’ part. It makes Rush still, his hands moving to grasp Greer’s thighs. It steadies him a bit on his knees, grounds him. He’s still got tears in his eyes and is still fighting his gag reflex, but he’s no longer trying to get away, and that seems to please the soldier.

“Good boy,” he’s praised again, before Greer starts shoving his cock deeper, into Nick’s throat. His grip tightens on Greer’s legs and he lets out some sort of sound that is a moan, whimper, and plea combined into one, the sound muffled thanks to the cock in his mouth. Rush is almost positive Greer knows what the sound means, knows Rush wants this to stop. But he doesn’t show any signs of that. “You’re doing just fine,” he says instead as he starts moving Rush’s head with his iron grip, using him to rub his cock inside his throat.

Rush works hard to make sure his teeth don’t graze Greer’s skin. He’s sure that will be met with more punishment, and that’s the last thing he needs right now. Instead he just lets Greer move him as he likes and tries not to cry. He only succeeds at one of those things, and soon the taste of flesh and precum that he’s been trying to ignore is mingled with salt.

Greer moves faster and faster than, getting almost desperate to meet his release. Rush whines in protest when the speed gets too fast. He just wants this to end. Greer doesn’t pay him any heed though, and soon after Rush’s whine, he feels liquid shooting down his throat, fast and hard. It’s what he wanted, this to end. But gods he wishes it had ended some other way.

Greer is pulling away after what seems like ages and Rush coughs, sputtering and spitting the vile substance out of his mouth. Some made it to his stomach though, thanks to the force of the ejaculation and the fact that he’d had too much in his mouth. Some had to go down. It makes his stomach roll in rebellion, and finally he can’t hold in his nausea anymore. He empties his stomach, right there on the floor to mingle with the cum and the spit.

He trembles then, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand, finding traces of both vomit and cum mingled together. And then, almost before he can blink, a firm hand is gripping his chin, and his eyes are forced up to look into those of the man who had just used his mouth to get off.

“This is how you repay my gifts?” Greer asks. “I was nice to you, took it slow, honored you by fucking your filthy whore mouth, and then you spit out my cum? Unacceptable.” Rush is torn between laughing at the absolute fucking ridiculousness of the situation and crying at the realization that he’s probably just fucked up all of his efforts to go along with this sick game thanks to his body’s natural reactions. But then something even worse happens. Greer glares at him and gives him one impossible command. “Lick it up.”

He stares for a moment, shocked, half hoping Greer will rescind his command. But Greer just stares right back, watching and waiting for Rush to obey with a sort of threatening gleam in his eyes. “Greer, let it go,” TJ is the one who breaks the silence. “He’ll probably just throw it up again if he does manage to get it down. And we’re trying to keep him healthy.” It’s a suggestion though, not an order. So as grateful as Rush is, he can’t relax just yet. Instead he stares up at Greer, waiting to see what the man will do.

“Fine,” he growls out, releasing Rush’s chin and standing, backing away. “But you better learn how to do this without vomiting slut. Because if this happens next time I fuck you, you’re not going to like the consequences.” And then he’s storming out, some airmen moving to clean up the mess on the floor as TJ comes over to him with a glass of water.

“Don’t mind him,” she says in an almost conversational tone, handing him the glass of water. He has the urge to swish it around his mouth to get the lingering taste of vomit and cum out, but he figures spitting on the floor won’t be tolerated. So instead he drinks, hoping that will wash away the taste. “You’re doing rather well today actually. And learning how to suck cock takes a bit of time. You’ll get there slut.”

He resists the urge to shoot her a glare, instead letting his gaze fall to the ground, knuckles whitening as his grip on the cup tightens. But she’s given him water and what she considers to be kind words, and if he backs out on his plan to cooperate now, sucking Greer’s dick will have been for nothing. “Thank you mistress,” he manages to grate out, hating himself as the words pass his lips. He’s thanking someone for telling him that he’s a good slut, a good fuck boy. It’s sickening as hell, but he’s doing it. He doesn’t have another choice.

“Of course whore,” she tells him, giving him a pat on the head before taking the empty cup from his hands. “Now pleasure a few more people and we’ll get you some food.”

So pleasure more people he does. Each second is agonizing and seems to last an eternity, but of course time marches on. The seconds turn to minutes, and then hours as he sucks the men’s cocks, and eats out the women’s pussies. He’s getting better at this as the time goes on, something he’s trying not to think on. Instead he spends his time hoping the next crew member to use him will be female. He’s done oral on a woman before. One woman. She’d never use him like this. It’s different of course, it’s fucking terrible, but at least he is decent at pleasuring women. At least he knows how. And at least with the women he doesn’t end up chocking or vomiting like he does sometimes with the men.

Becker moves away, zipping up his pants as Rush tries to keep the cum he’s swallowed down this time. He’s not sure how long that will last, but he is trying. He doesn’t want to get in trouble. TJ seems to know this, so she hasn’t gotten him in trouble yet. Or she just might be giving him the benefit of the doubt, but he’s not going to test that by throwing up on purpose.

He’s in the process of preparing himself for the next person now. One more and then he can get food. Or is it two more? He doesn’t know. All he really knows is that food means he gets a break for pleasuring people. Maybe they’ll even let him get in a different postion to eat, one other than kneeling on the cold hard ground. He wonders for a moment what it says about him that he’s thinking of the pain in his knees instead of the fact that he’s being used as a fuck toy. But then he doesn’t want to think about that. Who would? Focusing on other discomforts is better. That way he won’t have to worry about the fact that he has to orally please yet another person.

He lifts his eyes as said person approaches, freezing up entirely when he sees who is standing before him. He doesn’t know why he hasn’t considered this possibility. Everyone else on the ship was coming to use him after all. But… he can’t. Not her. She’s too young, too sweet. She’s like a student to him, maybe even a niece. There’s no way in hell that he can willingly eat out Chloe Armstrong.

She comes to sit in the chair that has been put before him, her pants already pulled down so he can start as soon as possible. Her eyes are eager, staring at him greedily. His eyes widen then, his head shaking to signify that no, he couldn’t do this. He moves as far back as he can, back pressing against the metal bar of the bench. “Please,” he begs with words for the first time that day. “Please Chloe Ah… Ah cannae do this.”

She tilts her head, forehead wrinkling as she frowns at him. “Why not?” she practically whines, like a spoiled child being denied something. TJ is there, watching, as are several other crew members, observing either to amuse themselves or as they wait for their turn to fuck him. “You’ve been pleasing everyone else just fine,” she adds then, as if to say he should have no problem with fucking her. She doesn’t understand. No one here understands, it seems. Not that he should expect them to. How much can they understand if they’re doing this?

“Yer diffren’” he mumbles in response. She isn’t at all satisfied with that, and so she scoots the chair closer before grabbing his hair, shoving his head between her legs. “I’ve got a clit like every other woman,” she proclaims as he struggles to pull back, mouth firmly shut and hands grabbing at the chair, trying to push it back, away from him. “I’ve got two boobs and thighs like any other woman. I’m as demanding of you as every other person in the room. What the hell is different about me!” He can’t speak though, not while his head is buried between her legs. He just shuts his eyes instead, fighting the urge to cry.

“He sees himself as your mentor,” a voice speaks for him. Eli’s, if he’s not mistaken, but he can’t see since Chloe is still holding his head as tight as ever. “You’re someone he feels he has to protect. And not in a romantic sort of way. Which means protecting you from sex.” Rush isn’t quite sure how Eli knows what he’s feeling, and how he’s able to explain it so well when Nick himself isn’t sure he could put that into words. “He feels the same way about me, I’d wager. Let’s see.”

After a moment he’s freed from Chloe’s lap. But a strong hand grips his chin and he opens his eyes to find himself staring into the eyes of one of the smartest people he’s ever known. Kindest too, he would have said, before all of this. Now… now he’s not sure. Either Eli is actually cruel or Rush deserves all of this, and he doesn’t really want to examine which is the proper choice right now.

“Okay Rush, you don’t want to please Chloe? Then here’s a choice. Either pleasure her, or pleasure me.” As he speaks Eli slips his penis out of his pants, holding it in front of Rush’s face. He shuts his eyes and turns his head, not even wanting to look at the lad’s cock, none the less suck it. Luckily that doesn’t seem to be what Eli was looking for. He hears a small, thoughtful hum, and then the sound of a zipper. He opens his eyes then, head turning back towards Eli as he sees that the lad has indeed clothed himself once more.

“Is there anyone else you’re going to refuse to pleasure, or is it just Chloe and me?” Eli asks. He doesn’t seem very angry. More just… curious? Rush’s brow furrows as he stares at the younger man, but looking isn’t going to give him any answers. And staying silent will get him in trouble. Or more trouble than he is doubtless already in thanks to refusing to do as he’s told.

“Just you and Chloe sir.” He’d tried his best to force master out of his lips, but it just felt wrong saying that to Eli. Luckily it seems like that isn’t an issue worth harping on at the moment, because Eli doesn’t mention it.

“Interesting,” is all he says. His eyes are looking straight into Rush’s, and Rush couldn’t say why but something about that look makes him more uncomfortable than everything else that’s happened so far. He looks down, studying his aching knees that are screaming at him to get up off the hard ground, focusing on that sore pain because at least that’s something normal.

“It may be interesting, but it’s not okay,” Chloe whines, still obviously upset at Rush’s resistance. “He’s supposed to do what we say. I want him to tend to me!” For a moment no one responds. Rush looks around a moment to see that everyone is staring at Eli, as though they’ll defer to his judgement on this situation. He doesn’t understand what exactly makes Eli in a position to judge over TJ or one of the airmen or anyone else in the room, but he doesn’t have time to think about that.

“I suppose we’ll have to call Young up here if he keeps refusing,” Eli states with a shrug. “He’ll come up with a good punishment.” There is something… odd in Eli’s voice. Detached, that’s what it is. And Eli is never detached. He’s always going on about different fictional stories, or explaining his moral position on whatever issue they happen to be facing that day. He’s always passionate, in some form or other. But now it seems like the lad doesn’t care how this turns out, doesn’t have an opinion either way. He’s just curious, the way that a scientist would be with a lab rat. And that look sends shivers up Rush’s spin.

“You heard him,” Chloe says, making Eli move out of the way so she can get closer to him again. “You don’t want to be punished do you?” For a moment Rush actually considers doing it. He considers willing putting his mouth on Chloe and trying to please her, just so he can later escape. But it’s only for one small sliver of time. He recoils after, disgusted at himself for even letting the thought cross his mind. He just can’t bring himself to do this to Chloe.

“Ah cannae do i’” he mutters. It’s actually nice though, to hear the defiance in his own voice again. He knows before he was just doing as he was told so he could find a chance to get out of here, but willingly giving blow jobs and going down on women was demoralizing. It feels so damn good to actually do what he’s been wanting to do this whole time. “Punish me fer all Ah care,” he adds, lifting his chin up just a bit to add to his insubordination, glowering up at the crew.

For an instant he catches a glimpse of Eli’s eyes. They’re widened a bit, as though Eli hadn’t expected him to keep resisting. But there’s something else there, something that Rush can’t place. All he can tell is that at least it’s not a detached emotion.

Stinging pain in his cheek causes him to look away, his head forced to the side thanks to the force of the blow. He retreats as far back as he can against the bench, and looks at the woman who just hit him. Chloe. She looks absolutely furious. She raises her hand again and Rush can’t help but cower, not willing to fight back despite his current situation. He doesn’t want to hurt her. He remembers, for a brief instant, when Chloe’s dad had died and she’d taken her anger out on him. He’s sure this time will be much, much worse.

He shuts his eyes and raises his hands to defend himself, but when he hears the sound of flesh hitting flesh, he doesn’t feel pain. His eyes slide back open to see Eli, holding Chloe’s hand. Distantly he registers a radio going off and TJ’s voice asking for Young, but it seems so far away. The tension between Chloe and Eli has created a sort of vacuum, and nothing else can exist save then staring at each other, Eli looking calm and collected while Chloe looks vengeful.

“Young will decide the punishment, not you,” Eli states, still holding Chloe’s arm as he watches her eyes, waiting for the signs that will let him know she’s calmed down and will do what he says. “Besides, if you beat him it will take longer for everyone to get to fuck him, including you.” That seems to get through to her. The muscles in her face relax and she looks down at the floor, stepping away when Eli lets her go.

In a moment the lad has turned back to him, eyes staring straight into Nick’s as though they hold some secret that Eli can’t figure out. “I’d go ahead and pleasure Chloe if I were you. The Colonel is going to be rather angry with you.”

“Even Leia fought back against Jabba,” he responds almost instantly, because if anything is going to get through to Eli it’s going to be references to those nerdy movies he likes. Eli doesn’t seem effected by that though. He tilts his head to the side, staring at rush as if trying to comprehend what he’d just said. As if it didn’t make sense.

And then he’s leaning forward, mouth right next to Rush’s ear. “Leia had been kidnapped unjustly and hadn’t done a thing wrong. You aren’t like her. You’re closer to Jabba.” Eli pulls back then, walking to go sit over at the bar where Brody handed out his whisky, apparently done with Rush for the moment. Nick watches him go, a shiver moving up his spine. Jabba. Eli thought he was like Jabba, probably the most disgusting character in the original trilogy. And he always knew that Eli didn’t think too highly of him but Jabba? From Eli that feels like one of the biggest insults he could ever receive.

He’s still kneeling there and watching as Eli drinks with his back to Rush, when the door swishes open. The colonel marches in then, seeming to be rather annoyed. And naturally he focuses all of that on Rush. “What is this I’m hearing about refusing to service Chloe and Eli?” he asks as he grips Rush’s hair, pulling harder than necessary to make him look up at him. “Are you trying to get a repeat of yesterday?”

“Sir, he has done remarkably well up until this,” TJ defends him. Or maybe she’s just reporting, he doesn’t know, but he feels grateful towards her anyways. Young, however, doesn’t seem the slightest bit pleased.

“I don’t care,” Young stated. “He’s breaking a major principle.” And then he’s crouching, one hand still in Rush’s hair as the other grabs his cock, holding it tightly and making Rush let out a grunt of pain. “Everyone is above you slut. Your feelings don’t matter, you do whatever you’re told. And whatever you’re willing to do for one person, you damn well better be willing to do it for everyone. Got it?”

Rush stares into Young’s face, noticing the tensed jaw, the hard eyes. Young is going to back down on this. And he should, he knows that. If he wants to get out of here, he needs to make this end. But he can’t. He can’t eat out Chloe and suck Eli’s cock. That’s a line he just can’t bring himself to cross.

“Looks like yer goin’ ta have ta punish me than,” he asserts, eyes gleaming with the defiance he’d so missed earlier today. They’ve pushed him too far for now, and maybe he’ll be the only one to end up regretting that, but for now he’s going to savor it. “Ah’ll call ya master. Ah’ll suck yer cock an’ pleasure mos’ o’ tha crew. Bu’ Ah will no’ be willin’ly engagin’ in sexual activities with Chloe o’ Eli.”

Young’s eyes narrow, as though making himself look more intimidating will change Rush’s mind. A tense moment passes before Young lets go of him, pulling away before slipping his hand into his pocket. “I won’t normally do this, but since you’ve apparently been good most of the day, I’ll give you one last chance. Make Chloe cum, or suffer the consequences.” It’s then that he pulls an object out of his pocket, and Rush feels his eyes widen. He hadn’t thought there was one of those on Destiny. It must have been brought on by a Lucian and now… now it would be used on him. Again.

He moves his eyes off of the hand held device fashioned with Gou’ald technology, the one Kiva had used to get him to tell her who he was and looks instead into the colonel’s eyes. He knows that Young is serious, that the man will torture him with the device until he submits. But he also knows that he isn’t going to pleasure Chloe, not like this. It just feels wrong. So… “Do yer worst,” he challenges. And then the device is pressed into his neck, causing a scream to escape his body.

* * *

 

₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ watches as Rush goes entirely limp, collapsed on the ground. He’s finally gone unconscious after being tortured with the device for so long. He’d been unchained halfway through the torture because ₾₣₳₫₣₹ wanted to watch him thrash around as much as he could. No, not ₾₣₳₫₣₹. Young. They have to get used to calling each other by the names of the humans they’re inhabiting, or else Rush is going to catch on to what’s really happening, and that is something ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ doesn’t want to happen.

It’s highly possible too. Rush is… unpredictable. He’s more clever than ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ would have thought possible for such a life form. He’s intriguing. Of course ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ still wishes that some of their crew were inhabiting him, instead of him being free and thus able to remember their presence and possibly tip off their enemies, but he has to admit that he does like being able to study the creature. He reacts in ways that ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ wouldn’t expect, and that makes the risks bearable.

He’s jolted out of his thoughts then when he hears people arguing. He frowns to himself as he realizes some people are accusing their leader of hurting Rush too much since they won’t get to use him if he’s pushed too far. They’re arguing about the best way to punish him now, Young insisting that the Gou’ald device is the best idea they have while others argue for things like restricted access to water, or locking Rush in a cage. ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ doesn’t really care about any of that though, so he glances around the room to see if anyone else has remained reasonable and stayed out of the argument so that he might pass the time in a somewhat productive fashion. And indeed, his eyes do lock with someone else’s, but not someone he’d expected.

Rush is awake, and he’s decided to slowly start inching his way towards the door in a sort of army crawl, probably hoping no one would notices. He goes entirely still when he sees who he thinks is Eli watching, but ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ really has no interest in alerting the others to the creature’s actions. If Rush slips out of here, it may very well show the dangers of letting one of the humans remain themselves, and it might force ₾₣₳₫₣₹ to let some of the crew move into him instead of others of the crew. Then they’ll wipe his memory and their enemy won’t have a chance of discovering where they’ve been.

So ₴₵₪₤₦₮₪₴₮ just pointedly looks away from Rush, engaging in the argument with the person next to him to prove that he isn’t going to raises the alarm. When he does eventually try to locate Rush, the man is gone. It’s only much later that he thinks to wonder about just Rush thinks he’s going to accomplish by his temporary escape.


End file.
